


Визитка fandom PLIO 2020

by fandom PLIO 2020 (fandom_PLIO_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020
Summary: Авторы: Любава21, emerald, essilt, Ассиди, Z-I, беты: Ассиди, Frau Lolka, essilt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка fandom PLIO 2020

Что такое «Песнь льда и огня»? Это цикл романов Джорджа Р. Р. Мартина. А еще сериал «Игра престолов». А еще:

А — А-а-а! Звук, с которым умрет ваш любимый персонаж. А ваш любимый персонаж непременно умрет.  
Б — Браавос. Город, известный банком, домом безликих и учителями танцев.  
В — Вестерос. О поле, поле, кто тебя усеял мертвыми костями?  
Г — Герб. Красуется на флаге каждого дома и на футболках фанатов.  
Д — Дэвид и Дэн. Шоуранеры, которые сначала вознесли сагу на вершину популярности, а потом утопили в болоте посредственности.  
Е — Еле-еле. Скорость, с которой пишутся «Ветра зимы».  
Ё — Ёптвоюмать! Ваша реакция на очередной вотэтоповорот книги.  
Ж — Железный трон. Самое неудобное кресло в мире, но каждый хочет устроить на нем свой зад.  
З — Задница Джона Сноу. Главное украшение сериала.  
И — Инцест. То, что Таргариены практиковали веками. Таргариены исчезли, практика осталась.  
Й — Йоптвоюмать! Ваша реакция на очередной вотэтоповорот сериала.  
К — Король Ночи. В сериале — лидер армии мертвых, воплощение хаоса и зла. Или нет. Точно уже не узнать.  
Л — Лианна Старк. «Женщина в холодильнике» — умерла много лет назад, но последствия герои расхлебывают до сих пор.  
М — Мормонт-младший, он же Джорах. Король френдзоны.  
Н — Ночной Дозор. Не путать с одноименной организацией в книгах Лукьяненко. Наши дозорные обладают только одной магической способностью — ходить в лютый мороз без шапки.  
О — Одичалые. Вольный народ к северу от Стены, но если захотят, то и к югу.  
П — Пальцы. Части тела, которые любят отрубать и отрезать.  
Р — Рыцарский турнир. Любимое развлечение народа Вестероса после казни и позорного шествия королевы.  
С — Скрытый Таргариен, то есть любой персонаж саги.  
Т — Телепорт. Средство, с помощью которого герои перемещаются из одного конца континента в другой за день.  
У — Уолдер Фрей, лорд Переправы, Гузеева Семи королевств.  
Ф — Фанатские теории. Объяснение любого события саги. Вообще любого.  
Х — Холд зе дор!  
Ц — Цитадель. Главный университет Вестероса.  
Ч — Честь. Качество, которое не всегда идет на пользу персонажу.  
Ш — Шапфиры. На них можно променять руку.  
Щ — Щенки лютоволка. Их было шестеро...  
Ъ — Твердый знак того, что Джон Сноу не хочет быть королем.  
Ы — Ы-ы-ы! Звук, с которым умрет ваш нелюбимый персонаж. Да, он тоже умрет.  
Ь — реакция Станниса на тот факт, что он все еще не король.  
Э — Э-э-э... Первая реакция Джона Сноу перед тем, как сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
Ю — Юг. Место, куда Старкам лучше не соваться.  
Я — Яра, она же Аша, Грейджой. Суровая женщина-кракен.

Хотите больше подробностей канона? Загляните на [7Королевств](https://7kingdoms.ru/).  
Хотите больше фантворчества? Ждите наши выкладки!

`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020"><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3698G.png" width="400px;"></a>`

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020"><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3698K.png" width="400px;"></a>`

  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_PLIO_2020/pseuds/fandom%20PLIO%202020"><img src="https://funkyimg.com/i/3698L.png" width="400px;"></a>`

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: Любава21, emerald, essilt, Ассиди, Z-I, беты: Ассиди, Frau Lolka, essilt


End file.
